Sometimes
by blackjackcat
Summary: Heero has had an accident that seems to have rattled his brain. A 1x2 one shot poem thinge. I promised to post it, so I did! Please be nice! T.T


_**A/N:** Alright, alright! I think this is the stupidest 1x2 fic EVER, but THOSE two, wanna read it, so I'm posting. Even though I should be finishing Smile. . And so, for the entertainment of Pyro Shinigami1, and Laitoste, I give you this! (coughs) The largest piece of crap I have ever written. Please don't hurt me if Heero is OOC. He got hit on the head hard. Really, REALLY hard. Okay? And hey, it's not like there's a plot or anything to this…. _

**Sometimes **

Sometimes at night, sometimes at night

When I lie awake listening to the neighbors' music,

I try to find the trees in the darkness beyond my window

No matter how hard I try to look though, I can never find them

Not any of those trees beyond my window

There is no light to see by

Just darkness

Merely darkness

And even then, there is no color

There is no blue

There is no green

There is no purple

There is no sky

There are no trees

Everything is quiet

Even the music still has no beat

Even the rock is still

It's all still so quiet

All still so quiet

Lying there alone is all so quiet

Quiet and Cold

It must be 100, but it's still so cold

Cool like stone

Fooling, sun, it warms the stones

Never the core though

Never the core

The heart; the core

It's all always stone cold

Everything is always stone cold

Everything, but sometimes

But sometimes it's cold

Sometimes it's all cold and then it's hot

The core is all hot

Always missed

Buried by snow

But sometimes, the core is hot

Yes, sometimes, sometimes

Sometimes it gets hot

Usually burning wet

Late at night, burning wet

Alone burning wet

It's all cold then

When I can't see the trees then

Then, it's cold

Always cold

Cold at night when the trees fade

Away from the sight of my window

When the trees fade

But sometimes

Sometimes the trees fade after

After I cannot watch them anymore

Often the trees fade

But after

After sometimes, the trees fade

When after, I can sometimes see the trees shade

Their shadows by my window

Along the frame my window

Comes along the frame their shadow

But sometimes when I awake, it's just a little bit of paper

A little bit of paper crumpled in my fist

Sometimes a bit of paper

Just a little bit of paper

Sometimes all it is is paper

Crumpled in my fist

Just a little bit of paper

A little bit of paper

A bit

A bit who was a tree

"Heero? Hey, Heero? Can you hear me? Heero?"

Just a little bit of paper crumpled in my fist

"Come one Heero, please wake up."

A tree outside my window

It was a tree outside my window

"Heero, please!"

Crumpled in my fist

"Dammit Yuy! Wake up! This isn't funny!"

Crumpled

"Please. Please wake up Heero."

Just crumpled in His fist

"Please…Please wake up."

His fist. His. All His fist. Crumpled in His fist. Not a tree outside my window.

But crumpled in His fist…

"I don't want too."

"Heero?" I'm sure I felt Him shift on the bed. Felt Him lean in closer to me.

"I don't want too."

"Want too? Want to what?"

"I don't want too. I don't want to be a paper. I don't want too…"

"Heero, what are you talking about? What paper?"

Sometimes, sometimes

Sometimes He's the paper

Clenched tightly in my fist

Sometimes He's the paper clenched tightly in my fist

Sometimes, sometimes

Sometimes He's the paper-as am I

Sometimes He's the paper

"H-Heero? Are you _sure_ you're okay? Um, you uh, you kinda hit your head pretty hard on the tree when you fell. Are you sure you're allright?"

I'm the paper

As is he

"Um, Heero? You okay?"

"A tree?"

"Y-yeah…you hit your head pretty hard…you sure you're okay? You haven't really…_moved_ or anything…"

" Hard tree…"

It's hard

It's all hard

Every part of it

How does paper come from such a hard tree?

Such a hard cold tree?

"Hey um, buddy, do you think you could look at me?"

Such a strong tree

How does paper come from such a strong tree?

"Heero?"

There it is

There's the color

Right by my tree

Right by it

Black

Green

Purple

Brown

Blue

Green

Green

It's my tree

My tree to take

Mine

My tree

My cool tree that gathers the sun

My very own tree

"Um Heero, can you really stand? I don't think that's a very good idea…Perhaps you should just-ah! Heero!"

Sometimes

Sometimes I can't reach my tree

Sometimes, sometimes

But when I can, I hold on as hard as I can to my tree

The paper crumpled in my hand

It all comes from my tree

My tree

Sometimes, it all just comes from my tree

"Uh…Heero? Are you sure you're okay?"

"'M'kay…I have my tree…"

"Your tree?"

"My tree."

"Heero, I don't really uh…really um…"

I can feel the slight wind as the branches move around me

Feel the breeze

Feel as I hug my tree

It's all my tree

Mine

My tree

My branches

My breeze

My tree

And my paper

Crumpled in my hand

My tree

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"…Am I…a tree?"

"No. Not a tree."

I can feel the branches shrink back

Pull away

Boughs don't like the cold

Not a tree

Not a crumpled piece of paper clutched tightly in my hand

"No. Not a tree," I say. "Duotree."

His chuckle is the leaves

The rattle of the leaves

The return to the sun warmed stone

"A Duotree hmn?"

"Hmn. A Duotree."

My tree

Mine

Sometimes a tree

Sometimes, sometimes

A crumpled piece of paper,

Held softly in my hand,

Not crumpled in my fist

_Actually, this kinda makes sense to me when I reread it. (puts papers down) That's pretty weird. But see! (points at) I told you! Absolute crap! It's like some weird 1x2 poem one shot thingie that someone smacked up with a two by four. . So go ahead…send me flames. I totally deserve them. T.T And now I have to go finish Smile for Pyro. ..Happy now guys! Fine! Take it Lai! It sucks…Stupid one shot. T.T _


End file.
